


Nothing is Impossible in Heaven

by NaughtyPastryChef



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Barebacking, Cunnilingus, Dirty Talk, Giant Sam, Girl Dean, Marathon Sex, No Lube, Other, Post-Finale, Size Kink, Top Sam Winchester, Vaginal Sex, bitey sam, grabby sam, magical heaven sex, tiny girl dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:49:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28191969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NaughtyPastryChef/pseuds/NaughtyPastryChef
Summary: Dean can't stop obsessing over how BIG Sam looks as he moves around their little cabin in heaven. Apparently, heaven can grant wishes, even if you don't know that you're wishing it.
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester
Comments: 9
Kudos: 108





	Nothing is Impossible in Heaven

**Author's Note:**

> this wont be for everyone and i understand it. But i had a... hankering? for it.  
> Unbetaed.

Heaven was finally perfect; Sam arrived. Sam lived a whole life, had a house, job, son, and died peacefully in his bed. But now he was with Dean in their little heaven. 

It was a hunters cabin, clearly. Not as run-down as Rufus’ but a far cry from the fancy house their parents had settled in down the road. Two rooms, three if you count the bathroom, a bed big enough for both of them, and a kitchen with enough room to cook something intricate, when Dean was feeling like it. At the moment he was sprawled across their couch, half-heartedly watching a horror movie on the television in the corner but mostly he was watching Sam move around the kitchen out of the corner of his eye.

Sam looked huge in the small space; his hands seemed to dwarf everything he touched and his head wasn’t all that far from the ceiling. He was still wearing his boxers and tee-shirt that he’d slept in, both of them realizing that in heaven they didn’t have to make sure they were dressed and ready within moments of waking up and ready to rush out the door within seconds. They learned to lounge. To do nothing. To stop worrying.

Dean was becoming more and more fixated on the size difference between them. On Earth, Sam had always tucked his shoulders in and ducked his head, trying to make himself smaller. Here, he didn’t do that. He stood straight and tall with his wide shoulders back and his head held high. Dean couldn’t seem to stop thinking about how big his brother was.

And how much fun they could have with the size difference.

He recalled the very few occasions that he’d seen Sammy with a girl; his brother liked them tall and willowy or as petite as could be. He saw enough to know that Sam liked to pick the girls up, use his size and strength with them.

Dean could feel his cock twitch and thicken in his sweatpants as he thought about seeing Sam with a petite girl; holding her up against the wall. Holding her by the hips as he fucked up into her with his big dick like she was just a toy for him to use and get off to. Absently, Dean wondered where one could go to pick up a chick that was up for anything in heaven. He felt a sudden breeze flow across his skin and turned to check and see just how open the window in front of him was. The window wasn’t open at all. Before he could get up and try and see where the breeze had come from he turned and looked at Sam again, and Sam was frozen still, looking at Dean with shock on his face.

“What?” Dean asked but his voice was wrong. It was higher than it should have been. He lifted a hand to touch his throat but his neck felt wrong. It felt too smooth. His hands were too small, when he turned to look at them.

“D-Dean?” Sam asked and Dean’s eyes flew back up to meet his brother’s. “What… Dean?” Sam shifted his weight from one foot to the other, as if he didn’t know if he should move forward or backwards or stay still.

Dean swung his foot down from where it was on the couch and pushed himself to standing, Sam was towering over him. Dean looked down at himself and was instantly struck mute; in place of his body which he’d expected, he was now in the body of a 5’3 woman with petite everything. He blinked and looked at up Sam where he was looking over a foot taller than him.

“What?” He asked and Sam reached out to trace a finger along Dean’s lips.

“Same eyes. Same lips. Same hair color. But… wow. Did you know you could do that in heaven? Why did you do this?” Sam asked, stepping closer and resting a giant hand on Dean’s now diminutive shoulder.

“No man! I didn’t know! Some kinda heaven hoodoo. What the hell?” Dean asked, twisting his hips this way and that so that he could get a look at himself. “I gotta say, I’m small but I make a pretty hot chick, don’t you think?” He looked over at Sam who said nothing, his lips pressed together in a line as he dropped himself onto their couch.

“You didn’t know you could do this?” Sam waved a hand up and down gesturing at Dean’s female body and Dean shook his head.

“No way, I had no idea.”

“Okay. Well, I have to ask, what were you thinking when you changed?” Sam leaned forward with his elbows on his knees.

“Well I was thinking….” Dean trailed off and felt himself flush a deep red. Kink was nothing new to them. Sharing, watching, pretty much anything under the sun they’d done to or with each other with no shame. Dean couldn’t understand why now he was blushing.

“I was thinking about how huge you look since you’re not trying to shrink yourself down anymore. I was thinking about the kinds of chicks you used to pick up back in the day. And I was wondering if we could find a chick to pick up so I could watch you with them.” WIth each word, Dean could feel himself get redder but he could also feel himself getting turned on. He could feel a warm, tingling, wetness between his new female thighs, where before he would have felt the thickening of his cock. He pressed his thighs together unsubtly and held his breath as Sam ran his gaze up and down his news, but hopefully only temporary, body. 

Sam’s eyes felt like a physical caress, so potent up here in their little corner of heaven. He could feel his nipples tighten and peek, clearly showing through his shirt. HIs pussy started to throb.

“You wanna Sammy? Wanna hold me up and carry me around like those petite girls you used to pick up? C’mon.” He shuffled closer, until he was standing between Sam’s spread thighs. He felt a thrill when he realized that Sam barely had to look up to look him in the eyes; he was that small. He put one dainty hand on Sam’s shoulder and lifted his leg to straggle Sam’s lap. He could feel Sam’s giant cock pressing up between his legs and couldn’t stop himself from squirming on it, rubbing himself along that big, thick cock.

“Show me what you got Sammy.” Dean dared, leaning forward until their lips were almost touching, but not pressing forward that last little bit. He wanted Sam to take charge. He wanted Sam to take what he wanted out of his body.

Sam didn’t hesitate, he wrapped his big hands around Dean’s slim hips and yanked him forward, pressing their lips together as he moved Dean in his lap the way he wanted. Dean wrapped his arms around Sam’s neck and held on as Sam fucked his tongue in and out of Dean’s mouth in a parody of what he’d soon be doing with his cock. Dean new, smaller mouth could do little but suck on Sam’s tongue but it made Sam moan and grip harder, until Dean knew there would be bruises on his hips. He pulled back.

“Take me to bed.” Dean panted and Sam stood up, Dean still securely in his arms, without even a waiver or stumble. Dean wrapped his legs around Sam’s waist and used the jostling of each step to rub his body against Sam’s as Sam carried him to bed. Sam tossed him down like it was no effort at all and stood at the end of the bed.

“Get your clothes off.” Sam practically growled at him and Dean wasn’t one to need to be asked twice. He pulled his shirt up off his head and shimmied the boxers down off his legs until he was naked, on his back on the bed, letting Sam look his fill.

Dean couldn’t stop himself, he’d never been a chick before and he wanted to know what his body could do. He trailed his fingertips across soft skin, thumbed at his peaked nipples, licked his lips and watched as his self exploration made Sam’s chest heaved with breath.

Sam shoved his pants to the floor, his cock bobbing up and slapping against his stomach.

“Do it, touch that pretty pussy. Show me.” Sam ordered again as he wrapped his fist around his cock and started stroking, like Dean was his own personal porn.

Dean kept his right hand at his nipple, it felt too good to stop, and with his left he reached down between his spread legs. He thumbed at his clit and gasped, the sensation was incredible and unlike anything he’d ever felt in his male body. He was so wet that he could hear squelching noises coming from his pussy as he trailed his fingers around, trying to figure out what felt good. He slipped his middle finger between his lips and pressed inside, feeling the smooth, hot, wet walls. He pressed his head back into the pillow and groaned up at the ceiling, immediately adding another finger.

“Fuck, Sammy, feels so good. M’so freaking wet.” He whined, twisting his fingers to try and find his g-spot. He couldn’t reach it and he curled up to a sitting position, spreading his legs wider as he pushed his fingers in deeper. He looked up from what his fingers were doing to Sam, who was still standing at the foot of the bed, cock in hand as he stroked up and down slowly.

“C’mon. Let’s see what you got.” Dean lay back and pulled his fingers out of himself, bringing them up to his mouth and sucking them between his lips. He’d always loved the way girls tasted and it looked like that didn’t change when it was himself. He spread his legs wider and beckoned Sam between them.

Sam moved almost faster than dean could track with his eyes, Shoving himself onto the bed between dean’s legs. He cupped one tiny boob in his hand and put his mouth to the other, nipping and sucking. Dean rocked his hips, smearing his wetness across Sam’s abs. He couldn’t believe how good just that amount of contact felt. Dean reached up and twined his fingers in Sam’s hair, yanking back till Sam was looking at him.

“That’s not where I want your mouth baby brother.” He shifted his grip on Sam’s hair and shoved his head down. Dean watched as Sam’s eyes dilated and he grinned up at Dean, licking his pink lips.

“Your wish is my command big brother.” Sam put his head down and licked his way down Dean’s body, nipping his hips, and swirling his tongue around Dean’s belly button, which tickled and made Dean lift his foot to Sam’s shoulder and shove.

“Get on with it.” Dean grunted through helpless giggles.

Finally, Sam was curled down between Dean’s legs, pressing kisses up the insides of Dean’s thighs. “Quit stalling.” Dean growled at Sam, who was unhurried but stopped to lift his head and wink up at Dean.

Finally he pushed Dean’s lips open and blew softly at the wet, pulsing skin until Dean writhed. Dean wasn’t shocked that when Sam finally got down to it, he ate pussy like it was the best thing he’d ever tasted. He ran his fingertips around Dean’s hole, spreading his slickness everywhere as he flicked his tongue over Dean’s clit endlessly. Dean listed his hands from Sam’s hair to his nipples, rubbing at them in time with Sam’s flicks to his clit. 

Dean could feel something building low in his body and he clenched his stomach. Sam was ruthless, licking and licking and licking at his clit while he slipped his fingertips in and out of Dean’s pussy.

“Oh fuck, oh fuck, oh Sammy.” Dean cried out, twisting his head back and forth on the pillow as he came, his whole body clenching up. He could feel the pulsing in his pussy going and suddenly Sam’s fingers weren’t good enough.

“Fuck me now. Gimme that big cock oh god.” Dean whined, reaching down to grab at Sam, whatever he could reach. He grabbed a handful of hair and yanked Sam up towards him, licking inside Sam’s mouth and tasting himself as soon as Sam was close enough. He could feel the head of Sam’s cock, wet like it always got, pressing on the inside of his thigh and he wiggled under his brother, trying to get it where he wanted it. Where he needed it.

“Don’t worry, Dee, I’ll take care of you.” Sam whispered into Dean’s ear, and it made him shiver. Sam pulled Dean’s earlobe between his lips and sucked at it, making Dean light up from the inside. His ears had never been that sensitive before but Sam licking and sucking at it as he pressed his cock inside Dean’s still pulsing wetness nearly had him screaming.

Sam slipped inside easy, between how wet Dean was and how turned on he was, Dean’s body accepted him easily. 

Dean groaned as Sam bottomed out, he could feel Sam everywhere as he clenched around him. Sam pulled back slowly, his cock touching every part of Dean’s insides, and thrust back in just as slow.

“C’mon. C’mon, i know that slow isn’t the way you do this. Give it to me.” Dean panted, his eyes still squeezed shut as his mind tried to process all of the physical input from his body. Sam picked up the pace, almost brutally fucking his hips in and out as he curled down to pull one of Dean’s nipples into his mouth.

“Shit, shit, again.” Dean’s body tightened again and this time his back curved and his whole body started to shake and writhe, trying to make the feeling linger. 

“Feel so good on my cock big brother. “ Sam cooed at him, sounding far too in control of himself. Dean forced his eyes open to look down his body at Sam, who’s hips never stopped moving for a second. There was a light glow of sweat on him and Dean suddenly wanted to lick it all off.

“Wanna ride you.” Dean gasped as the head of Sam’s cock nailed his g-spot.

“Fuck, yes, do it. Wanna see those tiny titties bounce.” Sam pulled Dean close to his body and rolled them over in their big bed till he was flat on his back. Dean shifted his legs till he was sitting crouched on Sam’s dick, feeling impaled. He threw his head up and leaned backwards, bracing his hands on Sam’s thighs.

“Fuck you feel huge. Jesus.” Dean gasped as he slowly started to lift himself up and drop himself back down, loving the way Sam filled him up so good. While he was distracted, trying to find the best way to bounce up and down, Sam stretched down and slipped his finger across Dean’s clit.

Deans eyes flew wide open as he snapped his gaze back at his brother. Sam was grinning, his finger flicking across Dean’s swollen clit. Dean bounced himself up and down harder, till he could feel the way Sam’s cockhead hit his cervix. He liked the little throb of pain. He liked the idea that Sam was so big Dean’s pussy could barely take the whole thing. He moved faster, Harder, twisting and then rolling his hips to see what felt the best. It all felt so good he couldn’t decide, changing from bounce to bounce.

“Pretty. Look so good bouncing for me. Grab your tits Dee. PLay with your nipples.” Dean followed the order, feeling out of breath and wondering how Sam was still hanging on when he could feel a third orgasm building. He didn’t realize he’d asked the question aloud till he heard Sam’s voice again.

“It’s heaven big brother. I can hold on as long as I want. You want my cock inside you all fuckin day? I can do that. Want me to come in you over and over again till it’s spilling out of you? I can do that too. If you can turn into a tiny chick with the most perfect pussy I’ve ever seen, I can do anything you want.” Sam’s words and the endless rubbing at his clit was too much and Dean froze with Sam buried deep inside of him as he came again. He slumped down against Sam’s chest, feeling exhausted and still horny. He could feel every part of his body throb in time with his heartbeat and harsh breaths.

“One more. YOu got one more in you Dee. C’mon.” Sam grunted, grabbing Dean’s hips and fucking his powerful hips up into Dean’s still welcoming body. Dean didn’t even open his eyes, just let the soft ‘uhn, uhn, uhn’ grunts that come with a deep dicking slip out of his mouth.

Suddenly, the world moved and Dean opened his eyes to see that Sam was standing, holding him up like he weighed nothing, hips still thrusting away.

“Gonna fuck you like this in the shower. Gonna come so much it gets every where. Then I’m gonna wash every single inch of you and bring you back to bed.” Sam’s hips stopped thrusting as he walked, but even that felt good to Dean’s overexcited body, Sam carried him with no effort into their bathroom, switching on the steam shower and checking the heat with one hand as Dean attacked his neck with kisses. Sam’s knees trembled pleasingly when Dean bit down on the muscle of his shoulder, so much so that Dean did it again and again still he was carried into the shower stall and pressed up against the wall.

Sam was positively brutal once they were in the shower, his hips snapping back and forth and the echo of their flesh slapping deafiningly loud in the small room. Dean let the steam and the water roll over him, lighting up his nerve endings. 

“Sammy, sammy, gimme. Come in me. Come on. Gimme it. I want it. Fuck me like you mean it and come inside me. Fill me up.” Dean panted, squirming between the wet wall at his back and the wet wall of Sam’s chest. He could see Sam was close, but he couldn’t reach most of the spots on Sam that he knew would get him there. He pressed forward and pressed his teeth into Sam’s unmarked shoulder as he grabbed at Sam’s wet hair and tugged close to the scalp. He moaned again, feeling Sam shake as his hips moved even faster, until Dean was almost in pain from being pressed against the wall.

“Come in me little brother.” He whispered into Sam’s ear, squeezing his inside muscles around Sam’s cock. Dean’s forth orgasm hit him by surprise then, causing him to throw his head back and crack it against the tile behind him. Sam pushed inside of him till their hips were smashed together and then Dean could feel the way Sam’s cock swelled and pulsed, filling him up with come.

They breathed through it together until Sam let Dean down to stand on his own two feet. Dean could feel Sam’s come between his legs and running down his thighs and it was nearly indescribable.

Sam grabbed a washcloth (softer than the ones they’d ever seen on earth) and gently went about fulfilling his promise. He washed every inch of Dean, getting down on his knees to get between Dean’s legs all the way down to the bottom of his feet. In turn, before Sam could get back up, Dean washed Sam’s hair. Loving the way that it turned Sam into a cuddly pile of goo.

They turned the shower off and got out, drying each other in silence. By the time they made their way back to the bed, naked and blissed out, Dean was back to his normal form. He’d barely noticed the change. Sam pressed him down into the mattress and kissed him, both of them knowing it wasn’t going to go anywhere but enjoying kissing for the sake of kissing.

“That was fun.” Sam sighed when he finally rolled away so that he could curl his big body around Dean’s no longer tiny one.

“Yeah.” Dean sighed. He ran his fingers up and down Sam’s spine and started to drift off when Sam spoke again.

“I wonder what else we can do up here.” His voice sounded off, not contemplative but too high and Dean opened his eyes to look over at him.

Fifteen year old Sammy, all long limbs and big eyes and floppy hair looked back at him with a slight smile.


End file.
